


Hit Me Baby One More Time

by Holdmeclosedarling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdmeclosedarling/pseuds/Holdmeclosedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn looks good like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Me Baby One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> To Amber and Nadya, who cheerleaded and were my rocks i love you guys ❤

_Zayn looks good like this,_ Harry thinks lazily, back arched and spine taut, the flesh of his arse on display like a wanton slut, and Harry groans, presses the heel of his hand to the front of his trousers, eyeing Zayn appreciatively. 

“‘C’mon, Haz, ” Zayn whines, cheeks flushed as he turns his head to the side, the outline of his sooty eyelashes visible and fluttering. 

“Patience, darling, or you won’t get anything tonight,” Harry leans closer, the front of his chest pressed flush against Zayn’s back, mouth moving slowly over Zayn’s ear, “and we don’t want that, do we?”

Zayn whimpers, subtly pushing his arse into the front of Harry’s bulge, and Harry growls, tightens on his fingers on Zayn’s hips ( _so perfect for bruising and biting, and he can already see the tanned skin turn a dark blue, and it turns him on even more_ ).

“I said patience, Zayn. God, you can’t even wait a second, can you? always disobeying my orders.” He shakes his head, tsking as he traces the rim of zayn’s hole lightly, chuckling when hears Zayn’s sharp intake of breath.

“What a naughty boy you are,” He mutters, and with that, he rears back and watches his hand go flying across Zayn’s left cheek, the sound resounding loudly, bouncing off the walls, Zayn’s hiss of pain following soon after.

Harry steps back and admires the redness of Zayn’s bum after just one hit, tanned flesh splotched with color, but it isn’t enough. 

He wants to make it _burn._

He taps at the bottom of zayn’s spine, and whispers, “How many do you think you deserve, sweetheart?”

Zayn whimpers.

“I asked you a question, Zayn. How many do you think I should give you for being such a naughty little boy for daddy?”

Zayn’s breath hitches when he hears the word daddy, and Harry can see him trying to rut discreetly against the sheets, but Harry’s grip on him tightens, and Zayn falls forward, groaning.

“20. Give me 20, daddy, pleasepleaseplease.”

“yeah, 20 sounds good.” Harry fists the back of Zayn’s hair, pulling him up until his mouth is level with Zayn’s ear, “will you count them for me, baby?”

Zayn nods jerkily, and Harry can see spurts of precum dripping onto the sheets, his cock angry and red. 

He lets go of Zayn, and splays his hands instead on the two mounds of in front of him, kneading the flesh gently, before delivering a smack across both cheeks. 

“1.” Zayn whines out softly. 

Harry does it again, Zayn getting progressively louder as the slaps keep coming, harder and harder, the skin a beautiful, mottled red, the beginnings of black and blue along the top of his arse. 

“15.” Zayn croaks out, face red and the beginning of tears forming in his eyes, and Harry wonders if he’s gone too far, if they should stop now. 

But as soon as he settles back on his haunches, Zayn pushes back against his hand. 

“More, more, Please, Daddy. I’m so bad. Please punish me, daddy, please, Im your slut, please.” He babbles, trying to get Harry to spank him again, and _fuck-_ "God , look at you,” Harry mumbles in awe, striking Zayn again three more times in quick succession.

Zayn is full out sobbing now, eyes screwed shut, eyelashes clumped together, cheeks flushed, and he looks so _good._

 _Mineminemine_ , Harry thinks, _All mine._

“Please, so good, love the way you hit me, love the way you make me feel. I can’t, Harry-“

“Hey it’s okay, darling. Just two more alright, only two more. I’ve got you.” Harry shushes him, holding his hip gently, and lands the last two blows, the last one catching on Zayn’s hole.

Zayn screams, writhing against the sheets, his back pulling up and his neck falling back, the veins on his neck protruding ( _and Christ, he’s never looked more beautiful_ ), and he’s coming, Harry watching in shocked fascination.

“Fuck, Zayn, that’s so hot, Jesus, ” He says, fumbling his pants pushing them down halfway, before getting a grip on his cock, and fisting roughly, Zayn’s ass still in front of him, a collage of color.

Zayn twists his neck to look back at him, exhausted and eyes still red, tears slipping out of his eyes, forearms trembling with the exertion of keeping himself up.

“Harry, come for me.. i wanna feel you everywhere, come on me. I wanna feel you in my skin for days, want you to let go. Let go, Daddy.”

Harry groans, his movements going quicker, and then Zayn reaches back, and slaps his own arse, pressing down enough to create another bruise, and that’s it for Harry. 

He cums on Zayn’s lower back, right above the curve of his arse, and a lttle bit slips into his crack, making Zayn moan, and Harry’s cock twitches again.

But instead, he reaches for an already dirty shirt, and wipes his cum from Zayn’s back, before lovingly pressing a kiss to both arse cheeks, and a little one to his hole, smiling when it flutters under his touch. 

He crawls up Zayn’s body, until his nose is brushing the back of his neck, prodding until Zayn turns around. 

His eyes are still wet, and there are tear tracks down his face. 

“Hey,” He whispers, feeling immensely guilty, “Sorry I made you cry.”

But Zayn shakes his head and smiles cheekily. “It’s okay,” he whispers back, “I liked it.”

Harry laughs and knocks their heads together, feeling drowsiness seep into his bones, and the feeling of contentedness settle into his chest. 

“I love you, ” He says, because he does, _he does._

“mmmm, ” Zayn mutters, eyes already half-closed, “I know.”

“Wow, you could say it back, y’know.”

Zayn huffs out a laugh against his neck, and barely opens his eyes to see Harry’s pout. “Sleeping time now.”

Harry curls an arm around him, and sighs loudly.

“Yeah, whatever.”  
+  
It’s ten minutes in, and Harry is just starting to drift off into slumber, when a kiss is pressed softly to his forehead, and a “I love you,” is whispered into a curl of his hair.  
Harry smiles in the darkness, and succumbs to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY.


End file.
